


Ophidiophobia

by DarkTrappedDesire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boy Love, Fear, M/M, Naga, Ophidiophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTrappedDesire/pseuds/DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash just wanted to go exploring with his sister, but he was in for a whole lot more when he met one of his worst fears - a Belorussian constrictor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia or the characters in this work. If I did, there would be yaoi everywhere.

Vash wandered the thick jungle, his little sister traveling behind. The two were on a trip somewhere in the Amazon, just for about 2 weeks, and they planned on roughing it a bit for the whole while. Lilly wasn't exactly used to roughing it, so she had a slightly bigger bag with multiple things in it, but she did her best learning what not to do and what to do in case anything happened. Vash was, as usual, fully prepared and ready for anything. Only one thing worried him, though.

Snakes.

They were supposedly everywhere in this area of the world and he hated them. Really he was terrified of them, but saying he hated them worked much better for the blonde. He had to keep up the appearance for Lilly that nothing scared him - because if nothing scared him, then she wouldn't have to be scared either.

Vash sighed softly as he looked around intently for the 100th time that day, eyes sharp for any sign of the slithering beast, but finding none once again. _Whoever told me that they were everywhere must either be a dick, or completely wrong._ Vash hoped it was both so that he didn't have to worry. They stopped in a mostly flat area, Vash helping Lilly set up the camp and get everything ready. It didn't take long before they were completely comfortable in their area, with the sun going down in an hour. The two blondes chattered occasionally, but mostly they were content with just being near each other in silence. When Vash noticed they were low on firewood, he stood up. "I'm going to get more wood. Stay here and keep out of trouble. You know what to do if something start stalking around?" Vash said, looking down at her for an answer.

The smaller blonde just giggled and nodded. "Yup. Hide in camp and wait for big brother to come back and help me!" Lilly said happily, thinking she'd said the right thing. Vash sighed silently. "Very good.." he muttered, walking away. He couldn't really get mad since she'd gotten it at least half right. He went out into the undergrowth in search of firewood and branches to help keep the fire strong. The sun was still on the horizon when he thought he'd gotten enough and turned back to get to camp when he froze.

There in front of him, laid the tail of the largest snake he could have possibly imagined. The scales were smooth and silver, gleaming as it laid in front of him. Vash had no idea what to do, for once being frozen completely stiff. He watched it intently, wondering if it was dead from not moving at all, and wondering where the head of the huge snake was as well. The tail was peaking through shrubbery though, so he had a good guess that it was simply resting for the moment.

_Alright, Vash.. Don't wake it up. I'm sure it's perfectly fine where it is. It won't hurt you.. Just back away and go around it. It'll never know you were here.._

With that, the blonde took one step back very slowly and thought he was in the clear with his plan. Up until the tail actually  **moved**. Vash froze again, trembling slightly as he watched the large tail inch it's way into the undergrowth and disappear, not making anymore than a small, almost inaudible shuffling sound. When it was gone and he'd stood there for nearly 5 minutes, he thought it was alright to move again - turning to his left to go around where the snake was. He was half-way back when he stopped, hearing shuffling behind him. The blonde slowly reaching towards the gun he kept on his waist, but found that it wasn't there, his deep green eyes widening.  _But.. That was the first thing I made sure to have! Where could I have possibly left it!?_ He kept screaming in his head as he heard more shuffling, then fell back as something large and silver knocked him to the floor.

The blonde's cap fell onto the floor and he looked at it, surprised when his gun was set onto it by a human hand. Vash felt a flood of relief at there being another human being around and began standing up when the thing that had knocked him down then pressed on his back, making sure he was pinned to the floor. Vash looked behind him as he struggled, seeing it was the same tail that had been slithering by him before - though now he was also confused, adding to the terror of being trapped under it. The Swiss man looked up to see that the rest of the snake didn't hide any longer, Vash trailing his eyes over the terrifying thing until the scales turned into pale, smooth skin. The top section of the snake showed to be a man, muscular but lean as it went up to a head of silvery-beige hair over bright blue eyes.

Vash took deep breathes as he tried to think clearly, his body not listening to the part of his mind that told him to struggle and scream for help anyway.

_A-Alright.. Th-this is what Kiku told me about. Th-the weird story he heard of snake-people. What were they called? Uhh.._

"Y-You're.. uhm.." was all Vash got out before the creature pressed the rest of it's body down on the floor in front of him to look him in the eyes, curiosity and fixation in it's eyes.

"Naga." the creature said, finishing Vash's idea for him to help it click in his mind. The Swiss man didn't know what else to say so he just nodded, every word he knew stuck in his throat as he kept trailing his eyes back to the scales that held him and praying that it would stop touching him. "Name." the Naga said, looking at him and casually moving Vash's head to make him look the creature in the eyes again. The Swiss was confused.

"Wh..What?" he blubbered, not understanding. The Naga didn't blink, slitted eyes watching him so intently that it nearly entranced him. "Mine ez Nikolai. Name." he repeated. The blonde stared at him for a moment before it finally clicked and he nodded, coughing to try and make himself able to speak properly.

"Oh, uhm.. V-Vash. Vash Zwingli." the Swiss announced, watching him as he lifted up his front and nodded looking down at him. The tail on top of Vash moved, the Swiss feeling like he could weep for joy at the thought of escaping, but the tail didn't disappear. It simply moved so that it could wrap around Vash more, entwining around him so that there was simply no way at all to struggle. It twined around his chest, wrapping over his arms to keep them down and the Naga pressed himself between Vash's legs, seeing as it would be too difficult to move them around the being.

"Vash.. Cute." the Naga, or Nikolai, said softly, still staring him down. "Cute in lookz, too. Would make wonderful mate." Nikolai said, almost to himself as he kept pressing closer, the tail tightening around Vash's limbs when he began trying to twist away - a shiver of fear coursing through his spine.

"Wh-what do you mean 'mate'!? I'm a man! A-And I'm human, you scaly freak!" he said, panic finally able to escape in the form of words. He kept trying to get away until the tail had tightened to the point of being painful. The Swiss couldn't breathe as the tail stayed that tight, eyes looking at the Naga desperately.

"Mate, as in, I fuck and enjoy. Love come next, if stop struggling." Nikolai said, loosening the grip slightly for Vash to take a breath - and before the man could protest any more, he reached a hand down to the blonde's pants, stroking him through them and listening to the beautiful gasp that followed. The Swiss squirmed now, struggling but getting no where still as he shivered from the feeling of Nikolai's hand. It was teasing and he hated it, but he hated himself more from enjoying something like this from a monster, especially a scaly, half-snake being of a monster.

Ever since he was little he'd been scared of being bitten or eaten or strangled by one of the scaly beasts, but he'd never thought he'd have to fear getting violated by one like this. He didn't believe Kiku when he'd said they were real and anywhere you would find a normal snake, but now he was here, stuck with his legs around a horny monster who wanted him as something much more than a regular companion.

Nikolai didn't look to see if he was really enjoying it, basing his progress on how hard the man got - which right now, told him he was doing something good. The Swiss man's cock was already making a nice tent in his uniformed pants and the Naga moved down a bit to undo the pants, sliding them off and slipping a hand into the man's underwear. Vash flinched at feeling the hand on his hot skin, the coolness being an even bigger shock to him. Every time he'd had sex, his partner would heat up and so would he, but this man was cold and harsh, though he did seem to take a bit of care in making sure Vash was treated first.

Nikolai leant over him, holding his head still as he pressed their lips together, eyes still watching him but softening as the Naga tried to slide off Vash's underwear from his body. It was a struggle with the Swiss man trying to kick him but he gave the human's cock a squeeze and he quickly stopped, crying out softly against the Naga's lips. Nikolai pulled back when the bottom half of his soon-to-be mate was exposed, holding his legs open as he looked him over. The Swiss gave up now, closing his eyes as he felt small tears catch in the corner of them. He was ashamed, he was violated, and soon he would be in pain, he knew it. A monster like that wouldn't know how to prepare him and Vash highly doubted that someone of the Naga's size wouldn't be well hung.

The Swiss man was right about one thing, when Nikolai rubbed the slit along his tail a tapered cock soon emerged, just as long and thick as one would expect from the impressive tail he had. What he was wrong about was the Naga not knowing what to do with the human. It was pretty simple - a very small opening would have to be coaxed, or he would just chase his mate off. Nikolai knew about pain just like any human would, there being a high homosexuality rate in his kind as well. The Naga took two fingers and wetted them with his tongue, not catching them in the slit on the middle like he'd done the first time he had to prepare someone.

When he thought they were wet enough, he reached down and into the human man, being slow in his entry and even slower in his fingering technique to coax his mate open. Vash cried out softly, the first finger not hurting but being a surprise to the doubtful human. He shuddered every time the finger went inside him completely, knowing something bigger would be there soon, but he tried to push the finger out, only succeeding in having Nikolai add the second and curl the digits inside of him to get him to stop. Vash was shifted so his head was closer to the ground, his bottom being moved up so Nikolai could have a better view and angle for what he was doing.

The blonde felt like it had taken an eternity for Nikolai to think he was ready, probing inside of the Swiss man for a lengthy amount of time and worrying him as he never added another finger. Though Nikolai knew what he was doing, removing his fingers finally and hovering above the male underneath him, steadying himself and aligning his tip to the man's entrance, telling him briskly that he was about to start. Vash closed his eyes and started crying again, knowing there was no hope of getting out of this as the tip pressed against his rim and slowly started to slide in, the long cock stretching him slowly and filling him up with slick flesh.

Vash was crying out in pain by the time Nikolai had filled him with half of his thick cock, making the Naga slow down and wait for him. He didn't want to stop the pleasure that he was beginning to feel from such a tight body though and hissed softly as he began fucking him with half his length, slowly adding more inches as he sped up. It was far more pleasurable for Vash this way, but he didn't want to be pleasured, he wanted to be home in his bed, away from this and forgetting it ever happened to him. He didn't want to remember this whole situation - seeing a 'snake' this size, being trapped with no way out, feeling ecstasy accompanying his fear.

He tried to think of being home, drinking hot chocolate on the couch with Lilly or talking about composers with Roderich in the music room. That only lasted a moment before the Naga found his sweet spot, making him cry out in delight as his senses went on over-drive for 10 blissful seconds. The Swiss man gasped now as the Naga kept aiming for that spot, listening to the sounds of his bliss as he finally got to hit him fully, the Naga slamming into him at the hilt and abusing the blonde man's prostate with every thrust.

It was music to the Naga's ears to finally have the man wanting him and he made sure to keep him wanting more, going off of his aim every other thrust to keep the feeling fresh when he hit it again, seeing the man's eyes glaze over with lust every time he hit it once more. Vash refused to ask for more, no matter how much he truly wanted it; though once his composure was gone, the word 'Yes' was almost his only vocabulary. The sounds he made echoed around them in emptiness, the clearing being only for them and Nikolai's love-making with Vash's rich ecstasy.

After Nikolai began to feel himself coming to an end, he wrapped a hand around the man's weeping cock, stroking it and pumping it until they could come together heavily. Vash coated the Naga's hand in his cum and Nikolai filled the tight body with his own, surprisingly filling the man with warmth and even more ecstasy. The two stayed how they were for a moment, falling from their bliss slowly as Nikolai thought of getting comfortable inside of the blonde. He looked down at him with slitted eyes and studied him, noticing that the man looked tired now instead of scared, trying to keep his eyes open as he faintly struggled to get out from the snake-man's coils.

He failed quickly though, head falling back and his eyes falling closed as Nikolai pulled his cock out of the man and picked up normally. The silvery-beige Naga stayed there, grabbing Vash's pants and struggling to get them back on him while his body went back to normal, slithering along without the distraction of his extra length sticking out.

* * *

Vash's blue-green eyes opened slowly, shifting his body around as he noticed that he was laying on a hard surface and wasn't very comfortable with it either. His mattress at home wasn't the softest, but this was ridiculous. The man sat up slowly, feeling piercing pain go through his backside before he slowly began to remember what had happened. He remembered every moment from when he first saw the tail to when he passed out, and every single word and cry he made for the other in-between.

The man was blushing heavily before he sat up and he realized he'd been uncomfortable from laying on a warm, rock slab hidden inside the mouth of a cave. Outside the cave he could see dense jungle and he frowned, worried deeply for his sister and wondering how she was on her own for the night, and if she'd gone out to look for him. Hopefully she hadn't, since that would put her in extreme danger, but he almost wished she were here now. Before he could get too caught up in his thoughts, he heard a soft noise behind him and a hiss, making him jump and turn around with wide eyes.

"Do not worry about small, woman child. She's with big brother." Nikolai said, thinking the words were comforting as he slithered up onto the rock and casually curled around Vash, settling his human top-half on his legs and looking up at him. He watched Vash's eyes go wide instantly.

"I-Is he making her his.." he didn't want to say mate; it was already awful to think of this happening to himself, he would start crying if the other agreed to his assumption of her. Nikolai shook his head blankly.

"Big brother is much more innocent - like small, woman child. He is pretty.. endowed, suppose, but not looking for mate." Nikolai said, lifting himself up just a bit, stretching his arms above his head and unknowingly giving Vash a direct view of his abs. The man unconsciously reached out and brush his fingers over them, since he wasn't scared when not looking at the snake-man's tail, and heard the other gasp softly as he curled away. Then he came back, grinning widely as he looked at his prey again.

"If so eager, big brother and little sister won't be here for a while. Plenty of time to please my new mate." Nikolai said, 'pouncing' on him and pushing his top half down as he recoiled as they had been before, seeing Vash struggle before freezing.

"Y-You said fucking, then love, yes?" he said softly, remembering Nikolai's definition of mate. The Naga paused then nodded, watching him. "Then.. I-I guess I can learn to love the sex first." he said, looking away as Nikolai couldn't help letting out a small, lustful hiss and hovering above him to lick up his neck.

"I'll be very good teacher~" he promised, soon filling the cave with loud and muffled screams of pleasure from them both - the two siblings of theirs hearing from their cave across the way.

 "What are our big bruders doing?" Lilly asked, eating a fruit that her 'captor' had gotten for her during the early morning.

"Just playing. How about we both gather more fruit and nuts?" the blonde naga suggested, blushing lightly as he took her hand and led her away before she could hear something more indecent.


End file.
